1. Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a microsurgical tool, in particular to a pincette or a pair of tweezers useful in microsurgical work. Such tools may be used in microsurgery, amongst else, as so-called coagulation pincettes. For this purpose, they include, usually at the end region where the two pincette arms are fixed together, electrical terminals to be connected to a power supply, usually a high frequency power oscillator. Thereby such pincettes may be used to block small blood vessels by clamping them between the two arms of the pincette and applying the high frequency power thereto. Of course, it is of paramount importance that the two arms of the pincette be electrically isolated one from each other to avoid an unintended shorting of the power supply or to prevent a leak current to flow through the pincette.
2. Prior Art
Known coagulation pincettes of the kind described above comprise a plastic member to fix the two arms of the pincette and to simultaneously isolate them from each other. The plastic member is arranged at an end region of the pincette arms and provides a rigid mechanical fixing and an electrical insulation between the arms. However, the plastic material has only a very limited resistance to heat, and consequently, the temperature at sterilisation of such pincettes, which is absolutely necessary after having used it, must be comparatively low to avoid a destruction of the plastic material. Nevertheless, the useful life and the mechanical strength of the plastic fixing member is decreased after every sterilisation and moreover, the electrical insulating properties become worse.